Acts of Vengeance (Event)
Cast: * Alpha Flight * Avengers ** Hawkeye ** Iron Man * Captain America * Cloak and Dagger * Daredevil * Doctor Strange * Fantastic Four * Hulk * Moon Knight * New Mutants ** Rusty ** Skids * New Warriors * Power Pack * Punisher * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man * Thor * West Coast Avengers * X-Factor * X-Men ** Wolverine ** Jubilee Vijanden *Loki Prime Movers: * Dr. Doom * Magneto * Kingpin * Wizard * Mandarin * Red Skull Gehuurd, gecontroleerd of gestrikt om de Prime Movers te helpen: * Absorbing Man * Angar the Screamer * Arkon * Armadillo * Asp * Awesome Android * Baron Brimstone * Beettle * Boomerang * Brothers Grimm * Chemistro * Coachwhip * Constrictor * Controller * Crossbones * Dragon Man * Eel * Enchantress * Fenris * Flying Tiger * Freedom Force ** Avalanche ** Blob ** Pyro * Giganto * Goliath * Graviton * Grey Gargoyle * Griffin * Hulk robot * Hydro-Man * Jack O'Lantern * Jester * Juggernaut * Killer Shrike * Klaw * Lady Mandarin * Living Laser * Mad-Dog * Man-Ape * Mister Hyde * Mole Man * Namor (mind-controlled by Controller) * Nekra * Nitro * Orka * Owl * Plant-Man * Quill * Ramrod * Rattler * Red Ghost * Rhino * Ringer * Rock * Scarecrow * Scorpion * Shocker * Screaming Mimi * Stilt-Man * Super-Adaptoid * Tiger Shark * Titania * Trapster * Tri-Sentinel * Tricephalous * Typhoid * Vanisher * Venom * Voice * Vulture * U-Foes ** Ironclad ** Vapor ** Vector ** X-Ray * Ultron * Water Wizard * Whirlwind * Wrecking Crew ** Bulldozer ** Piledriver ** Thunderball ** Wrecker * Apocalypse * Cobra * Mad Thinker Aangeraden om te lezen * Alpha Flight #79, #80. * Amazing Spider-Man # 326, # 327, # 328 and # 329 (Aftermath). * Avengers # 311, # 312, # 313, and Avengers Annual 19 (aftermath). * Avengers West Coast # 53, # 54, and # 55 * Avengers Spotlight # 26, # 27, # 28, and # 29 * Captain America # 365, # 366, and # 367 * Cloak and Dagger #8, #9, #10 * Damage Control #1, #2, #3, #4 * Daredevil #275, #276. * Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme #11, #12, #13. * Fantastic Four #334, #335, #336. * Incredible Hulk #363, #369 (Aftermath) * Iron Man # 250, # 251, and # 252. * Marc Spector: Moon Knight #8, #9, #10. * New Mutants #84, #85, # 86. * Power Pack #53. * Punisher #28, #29 * Punisher War Journal #12, #13. * Quasar #5, #6, #7. * Silver Surfer #33 "Acts of Idiocy". * Spectacular Spider-man #158, #159, #160. * Thor #410 (prelude), # 411, #412. * Uncanny X-Men #256, #257, #258. * Web of Spider-Man' #59, # 60, #61, #62, # 64 (Aftermath), #65 (Aftermath). * Wolverine # 19, # 20 * X-Factor #49, #50. * What The...?! #6 "Smacks of Vengeance" * What If..? #31 "What if Spider-Man had kept his cosmic powers" Category:Events